The fathers
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: HP/DM This is the sequel to 'Like father like son'. This fic solely focuses on Draco's and Harry's side of the story. Enjoy!


Summary: HP/DM This is the sequel to 'Like father like son'. This fic solely focuses on Draco's and Harry's side of the story. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

The Fathers

"Where are you going again?"

Harry turned around and looked at his second oldest son. Albus had been the only one of his family who wasn't angry with him for leaving Ginny. The sixteen-year-old had stood by his side when he told his wife that he wanted a divorce.

His eldest son, James, had called him a good for nothing faggot when he told them why he wanted to leave Ginny. The red headed woman herself had been angry at first but hen she had merely smiled at Harry and told him she wanted happiness for Harry.

The brunette was really glad that they parted on good terms. Hearing his son making an impatient noise Harry quickly remembered Albus' question. He wasn't going anywhere per say. He would merely wait for his son to leave their new house and then fire call his new boyfriend.

The only catch was that he and his boyfriend had decided to keep things quiet for the time being because neither of them were sure how their loved once would react. Harry was scared that, although Albus had stood by him so far, his choice in boyfriends might drive the younger brunette back to his mother.

"Just some urgent business in the ministry. I'll be back by about ten tonight. Are you still going over to Ron's and Hermione's until tomorrow?"

Harry could have sworn he saw a very small blush spreading over his son's face, but he said and did nothing about it. Albus nodded slowly as if he was checking in with his father and then Harry turned back to the fireplace.

"Yeah I am. I'll see you tomorrow than. Don't work to hard dad."

Harry stepped into the fireplace and looked at his son again. He smiled and grabbed a bit of floo powder deciding to floo to the ministry for a bit maybe check up on reports and then the would return to an, hopefully, empty home.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

When Harry returned about an hour later his son was already gone and a small smile crept onto the brunette's lips. He turned back to the fireplace and grabbed another small amount of floo powder. He threw it into the fireplace and called out.

"Malfoy manor."

After a small amount of time a Draco Malfoy's head appeared in the Potter's fireplace. The blond had a smile on his lips similar to the one on Harry's.

"You can come through Albus is gone."

The blond nodded and Harry stepped away from the fireplace. A second later a green fire roared and Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into the Potter's living room. Before the blond could even dust himself of Harry's lips pressed against his.

They kissed fiercely for what seemed like hours to Harry before the brunette pulled away and led Draco to his bedroom. They closed the door behind them and both fell onto the bed in a mess of limbs. They started kissing again with Draco lying under Harry purring contently.

Harry's hands wandered over the blond's clothe covered chest and promptly decided his love was wearing too many clothes. Nimble fingers opened the dark green shirt button by button until none remained.

The brunette pulled Draco into a sitting position and pushed the shirt off of the blond's shoulders. A small shiver ran through Draco's body as the cold air hit his now bare chest and back. Pushing Draco back down onto the bed Harry straddled his hips and unbuttoned his own shirt.

Draco's eyes followed Harry's every movement with fascination. The blond wanted so desperately to touch the near golden skin before him, but new better than to to do so. From Harry's and Draco's numerous times together Draco had learned one thing quite clearly.

He was Harry's in every aspect of the word and Harry liked control over the things he owned. So Draco wouldn't touch Harry or himself for that matter until he would be given permission to do so. And he would, Draco was sure.

By now Harry had unclothed himself save for his boxers and started to take of Draco's trousers. When the brunette opened them Draco moaned in release. The blond hadn't even noticed the immense pressure his trousers had put on his raging hard on.

Harry slowly slided the garment down Draco's legs and threw it onto the floor once it was off of Draco. The blond vaguely registered that he had absolutely no idea where his shoes had gone, but didn't ponder it since Harry was now mouthing his cock through the blond's boxers.

The brunette took of his own boxers and started to stroke himself. Merlin Harry loved Draco so much. The blond was his one and only and Harry sometimes wanted to beat himself up for not noticing it sooner.

He took his mouth off of the blond's straining erection and pulled down Draco's boxers as well. He lay both garments on the floor near his trousers and took his want out of his pocket. Muttering a lubrication spell under his breath Harry aimed it at Draco's opening.

The blond gasped at the all to familiar feeling and arched his back when he felt Harry finger probing him. The brunette had never used a stretching spell Harry always said he love to prepare him himself and Draco never told him not to.

The brunette's fingers breached Draco slowly and hesitantly. It made Draco's heart swell that the brunette was so careful with him. All of his other lovers had always been rough and fast. They had all said that he had been a Death Eater so pain shouldn't be so hard to endure.

But Harry had never been like that.

The brunette was careful and loving when it came to sex. Draco had never before thought of it as anything other than sex. But with Harry it wasn't just that. They didn't have sex they, even if it sounded so damn Gryffindorish, made love.

Soon Draco was at the brink of coming just from having Harry fingering him and he chose to speak for the first time during their first kiss downstairs in the living room.

"Please Harry. I don't want to come yet. Not without you inside me."

The whispered plea send shivers of pure pleasure through Harry's body. He nodded slightly and took his fingers out of Draco's entrance. Draco whimpered at the loss but didn't say anything else as Harry spread his legs further and positioned one of his legs over the brunette's shoulder.

Harry pressed the head of his member against Draco's opening and started to, slowly, push inside of his love. He watched Draco's face closely for any kinds of discomfort or out right hurt. Not finding any Harry continued until he was firmly sheathed inside his blond lover.

He stilled and waited for Draco to adjust to the feeling of being filled and stretched with out the aid of a stretching spell. The blond took his time and after a few minutes he looked back up at Harry and smiled at him.

"Please Love. Move."

Harry nodded and pulled out of the blond until only the head of his member remained inside Draco. He pushed back in and watched Draco's reaction. The blond had his eyes closed and his back arched. Harry knew he had hit Draco's prostate.

The brunette built up a rhythm that suited them both and found pleasure in the small sounds Draco couldn't keep quiet. Seeing the blond's cock nearly quivering for attention Harry closed his fist around it and gave it a few tugs.

As Harry touched his cock all thoughts of postponing his orgasm fled from Draco's mind and the blond came hard onto both his own and Harry's chest. Feeling the tight walls of Draco's ass contracting around his pulsing member was all it took for Harry to shoot his load inside of the blond.

The brunette carefully put Draco's leg from his shoulder and back onto the bed before he pulled out of the blond and finally let himself fall onto the bed next to Draco. The blond curled around Harry's midsection and rested his head on the brunette's chest.

"I love you."

Harry lifted his hand and petted the blond's head gently. Pressing a small kiss to Draco's head Harry threw his arm over the blond waist possessively and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, too, Dray."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and both smiled contently. Harry knew that he would have to tell Albus about this in the very near future. He loved Draco and that wouldn't go away. They would be together forever and Albus had the right to know.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Harry and Draco woke up about an hour later and showered together. They had decided that it was time to tell their children about them. Harry had said he would go over to Ron's and Hermione's to tell Albus while Draco would go back to Malfoy manor and tell Scorpius.

Draco had already gone back, but had said Scorpius wouldn't be back home for a little while so when Harry found the blond's boxers lying on the bedroom floor as wicked smiled found its way onto the brunette's lips.

Maybe Dray would be up for a little more fun before his son returned.

With that thought in mind Harry made his way downstairs and into the living room. He flooed to Malfoy manor and decided to follow Draco's magical aura. It didn't throw him of that the blond was inside his son's room. But when he entered he really wished he hadn't.

"Dad?"

**A/N: For those who haven't read 'Like father like son' you'll understand Harry's regret if you choose to read it. I hope you liked this fic! If you did or didn't don't hesitate to tell me...:) REVIEW The third and last story 'The sons' will be coming soon if you'd like to read it keep a look out**


End file.
